vanguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Catalysts
Prev:Crafting Process Main: Table of Contents Next: Complications Overview When you create items, you can use a number of different enhancements to make the items different or special. These enhancements are called catalysts. Catalysts have varying effects, such as: *Increasing statistics (strength, intelligence, dexterity, etc.) *Increasing attributes (health, energy, armor class) *Increased damage *Increase range *many more When Are Catalysts Used Depending on the tier, catalysts are used in up to three stages of crafting. First, catalysts may be used during the refining of an item. For example, a Strength catalyst could be added to a metal ingot during the refining stage of creating an ingot to be used in a weapon or piece of armor. During the crafting process, the catalyst is added after the second (2nd) step. At this point, the icon of your catalyst will appear below the crafting windows. You can only click to add it at this point. You can use the /craftingaddsecondary macro command in the chat window to add a catalyst if you have forgotten to press the button the moment it appears. This only works as long as you are in the correct step (usually Step 3). Starting with Tier 3, some of these are enhancements are required. Tier 1 Making Tier 1 items, you have a choice to add an Attuning Dust to the raw materials during refining. This provides the primary stats an item receives when you make it. Attuning dust wis.jpg Attuning dust vit.jpg Attuning dust int.jpg Attuning dust health.jpg Tier 2 Making Tier 2 items, on top of using Attuning Dusts, you may also add Resonance Dust when finishing the item. You must used enhanced resources to add a Resonance Dust. This will provide the finished product with 2 stats. The primary stat from the Attuning Dust is often reduced when resonance dusts are added. Resonating dust striking.jpg Resonating dust the sniper.jpg Resonating dust the assassin.jpg Resonating dust might.jpg Tier 3 Making Tier 3 items, you can add Focusing Powders to the secondary items before you make the final product. You can no longer use dusts and require powders obtained via work order rewards or through deconstruction. All final products require enhanced raw materials(Vandal's Firegrass bolts, etc.). You can no longer make basic final products. Focusing powder renewal.jpg Focusing powder regeneration.jpg Resonating powder the sniper.jpg Resonating powder the assassin.jpg Tier 4 Tier 4 uses Attuning powders (same as t3) and Resonating/Focusing shards. Resonating shards spell protection.jpg Resonating shards the sniper.jpg Resonating shards the marksman.jpg Resonating shards warding.jpg Resonating shards spell absorption.jpg Resonating shards the assassin.jpg Resonating shards enraging.jpg Resonating shards hexes.jpg Tier 5 Tier 5 uses Attuning/Focusing/Resonating Crystals. Resonating crystals defense.jpg Resonating crystals winds.jpg Resonating crystals striking.jpg Resonating crystals healing dispersion.jpg Tier 5 also has the distinction of being able to replace standard catalysts with rare Ancient Crystals. The resulting item will be Red (Legendary) and have the title of "Masterwork". Ancient resonating crystals the assassin.jpg Ancient resonating crystals sages preservation.jpg Ancient resonating crystals revenge.jpg Ancient resonating crystals intensity.jpg Summary of Which Catalysts Are Used At Which Stage Special Catalysts Catalyst Descriptions Moving your mouse over a catalyst will describe its effects, what items it can be applied to and what tier its applicable to. When you begin the crafting process, you will have an opportunity to add catalysts to both the primary and secondary components as well as in the refining stage. Recipes will list in their descriptions whether they allow for the addition of catalysts. When setting up the table, you will see a catalyst listing along with the normal utilities listing, simply select the dust you wish to add. Catalyst Catalog Many catalysts have been posted on our catalyst lists. See Category:Catalysts Category:Crafting